Whitley's Dilemma
by vistheawesomeness
Summary: Whitley writes letters to his sister, and hopefully grows up in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Winter,

I know it must be quite the shock to receive a letter from your brother; however, what I need to get off of my chest would be much more shocking; For you see, I know no one else I could turn to about this and I can't keep this secret forever. You may tell whoever you may see fit, for I trust your judgement better than my own at this very moment.

About nine months ago I went on a trip to a little village in Mistral to get away from Father and Mother for awhile, and, in an act of rebellion and foolishness, I may have… done something which I now regret with a Faunus woman.

A month ago, I received a letter from the village stating that the woman had died from childbirth, and, moreover, that they know I'm the father. I had, upon receiving this letter, dismissed it as no more than an elaborate prank. Still, the thought of it being true prevented me any rest. I slipped away soon after, unable to sate my curiosity. I had to know if it was true. And after seeing the girl for the first, I could no longer deny that it was so. I was presented with a child that not only had Faunus traits, but also possessed our family's characteristics as well. There could be no doubt. Naturally, I panicked, unsure of what to do. But after, much contemplation I came to the conclusion that I could not simply abandon this child. To do so would be telling of my cowardice, as a man unable to handle his responsibilities. Furthermore, all the villagers know I'm the father, so it would be pointless to try and hide it. Besides, if she is indeed a Schnee (which I have no doubt she is), she will find us eventually. I have found that fate is funny that way.

So, I have decided to keep the child. I named her Ersta Schnee (though everyone - including myself - has taken to calling the infant "little bean" ,affectionately) and I plan on returning home once she is old enough to no longer need a woman's bosom (there is a woman who has agreed to feed Ersta and I am most grateful to her).

Which is why I come to you with this. I know Father will be far from pleased with my decision; I hardly blame him. Our mother would certainly be of no help, and I would prefer that Weiss not be caught up in this drama if it is at all possible. Do with this information as you see fit, for I do not plan to keep this secret... In truth, I see no way to keep it secret. But I beg you not to tell our father where I am.

I will come to him when I'm ready.

With Love, your dear little brother, Whitley Schnee.

xoxoxo

Oh and P.S. :Your niece is simply adorable!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Winter,

I have come to the understanding that nothing hurts worse than hurting/disappointing your family. I put those two words together for they often go hand in hand. Having come to this unflappable truth, I now have to look at our father in a new light. I am not sure if he is used to this pain… or if he's simply numb to it, Or perhaps he has never felt it at all?

I had come back due to being the Heir to the company (Weiss should be grateful I took that title away from her, she'll thank me, one day) and I couldn't just hide from my duties forever. Faunus child or no. and, as one would expect, our father had some choice words for me. I'm sure the **only** reason why he didn't disown me was due to the fact that their wasn't a Schnee child left to place the title of Heir onto (that isn't Ersta) … unless perhaps our father or mother has something they'd like to share? That would be a scandalous irony. Forgive my lapse in thought: I tend to ramble in the middle of the night.

As one can imagine, I am no longer daddy's favorite. I had broken my word of advice to our sister, I had made him angry. I am currently residing in our guest house with no staff, for Ersta's -and possibly my own- safety. After all, our father has shown that he can hurt the rest of our family without shedding a tear. I… can no longer say that I am as unflinchingly cruel as him. My little bean has made me soft, we'll see if that is for the better.

With much to think about, Whitley Schnee.

xoxoxo

P.s.: have you come into contact with Weiss?


	3. Chapter 3

(unedited)

Dear Winter,

I know it's rather sudden to get another letter from me, but writing to you has become a habit of mine I find no current fault in. which is surprising considering our less than stellar history. Anyways, I have news to announce.

I had recently hired one Flynt Coal and Neon Katt to be Ersta's Bodyguards (a Schnee is never too young to have a bodyguard, a few months old or otherwise). I needed someone who I could trust with her life, so, who better then a Faunus and a Faunus supporter from our kingdom? They are a promising if not colorful pair. Mister Coal has a cool head on his shoulders and the Faunus, miss Katt, should provide my little Bean plenty of entertainment growing up. I mean no disrespect by that of course.

 **Many** will be happy to find that I have started formulating a plan towards furthering Faunus rights across the globe. It will take time, however, and I have set aside money for Ersta just in case, Also, I am looking for suitable candidates for god mother and father should anything happen. I must say I am most impressed with mister Coal's input in all of these ventures.

I'm still residing in the guest house, with only my little bean and her new guards for company. I am grateful for my time in that village. Otherwise, I would be lost without servants; yes, I have learned many a skill the common people must master to survive. It's… nice, being more independent than I've ever been.

I have been conducting my business from here to avoid as much unpleasantness as possible, and, I suppose, I will continue to do so for quite some time.

I have many plans for the future and I must say I am starting to become optimistic.

With hope of your approval, Whitley Schnee.

xoxoxo

P.s.: any thoughts on who would be a good godmother? I would appreciate the input.


	4. Chapter 4

(unedited)

Dear Winter,

this house is starting to feel like a home. Though I suppose I should look for a place elsewhere just incase we overstay our welcome.

life has been interesting to say the least, it's amazing what a toddler and a woman who should, for all intents and purposes, still be considered a toddler, can do in under a hour. The messes they cause are the stuff of my nightmares. Just the other night Miss Katt convinced me that making s'mores for dessert would be a good idea. If Ersta would only paint on a blank canvas with paint instead of on herself with her food she would be considered the master of abstract art.

Despite the mess and headaches, I have come to rely on Mister Flynt and Miss Katt. Especially since the White Fang has, ironically, made the world even less tolerant of Faunus. Miss Belladonna has much work ahead of her as the new head of the organisation.

I hope beyond hope that my daughter will never be treated like those Faunus on the news. If I were to be honest if my little bean didn't exist I wouldn't care about them. But I am forced to Imagine my daughter in their shoes and it makes my blood boil. I once told our sister that I found huntsmen barbaric, but it's become apparent that they aren't the barbaric ones. I am glad I can count on Mister Flynt and Miss Katt to keep Ersta safe.

I hope for her to learn how to protect herself as well as the proper etiquette and intelligence required to fit into high society… as well as home ec. Then she'll appreciate how hard it is to keep this house clean and stop making such messes. Miss Katt has no excuse.

I wish to see you as soon as your free for a few days. I'm sure you'll love to meet your niece. I also wish to discuss some things with you face to face.

With a headache, and marker on my forehead, Whitley Schnee.

xoxoxo

P.s.: keep our visit as secret as possible. I have managed to keep Ersta away from the eye of the media so far, I don't want news of her existence to come out if I can help it. For her sake.


	5. Chapter 5

(unedited)

 _Journal Entry 1210 subject: Whitley and his Child._

 _I had recently visited my brother Whitley upon his request. Being a specialist in the Atlas Military makes my spare time rather sparse and rare to come by. However, my curiosity was peaked due to his letters and I wondered if he has changed._

 _I was pleasantly surprised that he had._

 _Make no mistake, he held himself in the same manner as he always has and his tongue is as sharp and silver as ever; But on closer inspection I had found something rather interesting about his eyes._

 _The eyes are, often said, to be the windows to the soul. And the eye's that belonged to my brother where kinder, softer, and more understanding then I have ever seen from him in the past. Perhaps I shouldn't of given up on him when we were younger. But that's the past._

 _He has spoken passionately about starting a new company that will, hopefully, reduce the amount of labor forces of the SDC by attracting them. I found it quite interesting that he wishes to steal from the company he is trying to inherit._

 _I was surprised that he genuinely cared about the way Faunus are treated in our society because of my niece._

 _Speaking of the little Fox Faunus, she was very polite for a two year old and it was rather amusing to watch her and Whitley curtsy to each other for a solid minute or two. There is a very high chance that Ersta will grow up to be a very intelligent and crafty young woman. Though knowing my Brother and who he's allowing to be around his child, she'll be more mischievous than the world will know how to deal with. Whitley agreed with my prediction making a comment about foxes and their clever nature._

 _The girl has the signature traits of a schnee: the pale complexion, the ice blue eyes, the white hair. The only thing "wrong" about Ersta is a pair of fox ears on top of her head. I had asked Whitley how he felt about his Daughter being a Faunus and he told me with all honesty that he wished she wasn't, but he still loves her like any father should love his child. He certainly seems to be better than ours already. Willing to do so much in hope that the world will be forced to accept his daughter._

 _Before I left he had asked me to see if Weiss would be willing to speak with him. I doubt she will but I promised that I would attempt to persuade her to do so._

 _I am very Impressed with Whitley and I plan to visit him again in the future._

 _Until the next entry,_ _Winter Schnee._

((alright guys, I need your help! I've hit a blank, theres so many ways I can continue this I don't know what to do next! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me some requests for what you want to see next! you can simply type yo request in the review thing! thank you! also I would love some cover art for this story if anyone is interested.))


	6. Chapter 6

(unedited)

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the…card, in her hand. Really it was nothing more than a piece of construction paper that has been scribbled on and folded. She opened it to find on one side is a bunch of symbols that might have been E's and other letters if she was being generous, And the other side had a bunch of notes.

 _Schnee, stay frosty. -Flynt C._

 _Happy birthday to you~! You live in a zoo~! You look like a beowolf! And smell like one too~! Pff jk! ;P happy b-day! -Neon K._

 _Ersta and I wanted to wish you a pleasant birthday, I hope you like the card your Niece made for you. -_ _Whitley Schnee_

Weiss let a small smile form. She decided to keep this card in her personal belongings. she fetched a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Dear Ersta,_

 _I wish to thank you for the lovely birthday card you sent me. Do keep practicing your letters, your doing marvelous for a two year old (did I get her age correct?)._

 _Also, would you be a dear and make sure that Miss Neon gets in trouble? I need some payback for being compared to a Beowolf._

 _I would love to visit you in the future, but for now I am far too busy._

 _When we do meet, and I promise it'll be sometime this year, I won't have much to say to your father... Other then some questions about you should the urge arise._

 _With love,_ _Your Aunt Weiss._

 _P.s.: tell Mister Flynt that I shall stay "frosty"...whatever that means._

Satisfied and amused by her letter she neatly folded it and planned to mail it as soon as physically possible.

(please keep sending requests!)


	7. Chapter 7

_(unedited)_

" _Dear Mother,_

 _I know we don't speak often, or at all as of late. But I thought you should know why we're taking one of the families yacht's._

 _Ersta has been asking me many questions about Faunus, and, being a human of my upbringing, I couldn't answer many of her questions with certainty. Of Course, Miss Katt is a Faunus herself... however, one faunus does not equal a culture. Ersta, like it or not,_ _ **is**_ _a faunus, and I_ _ **am**_ _a father of a faunus; so we both could use a cultural education._

 _So, to put it bluntly, we're taking a Yacht to Menagerie._

 _Now, you might think me foolish and irresponsible, and I can not refute that claim... however, my daughter's questions has lead me to realize just how much I don't know. and ignorance could lead to ruin as father once told me._

 _Plus this could be a great diplomatic/business opportunity._

 _As you know, I have started a fledgling company that has, in essence, helped Faunus start and stay in business. If I can get Menagerie's support Rising Sun Inc. could very possibly go world wide._

 _Ersta wouldn't have to be the only faunus in "high society"._

 _That has been my mission all along, the reason I started Rising Sun: so that my Daughter can find herself in a brand new age; a new dawn if you will._

 _I do not know how long we'll be in Menagerie, I do not know if Mister Coal and Miss Katt will be enough to protect us, and I am afraid... But this is my boldest move yet and I cannot falter._

 _I hope you can find some pride in me; for I have found my Grandfather's footsteps to be the better path._

 _Wish me luck, your loving son,_ _Whitley Schnee_

 _Xoxoxo_

 _P.S.: Oh! And I'll get you a souvenir. Menagerie's finest alcohol perhaps?"_

Mrs. Schnee smiled into her champagne glass as Klein read the letter out loud. And Klein, not for the first time, wondered if he had misjudged that boy.

(so I'm trying to start a menagerie arc! If ya have any ideas of what ya want ta see in this arc please put your ideas in the review! thank you!)


	8. Chapter 8

(unedited)

Ghira Belladonna _,_

I have sent this letter ahead of myself so you may be aware of my voyage to your lovely Island. I should be coming in a couple days with my personal aids and my Daughter, Ersta.

I shall not pretend that I know you, but that's exactly my reason for coming. My Daughter is a Faunus (there is a picture of her accompanying this letter) and I wish for her to meet and experience Faunus and their culture.

I have only met a handful of Faunus in my lifetime and we live a very secluded lifestyle; barely leaving our home if possible. it's dangerous for my Daughter to be seen, I'm sure you're aware of what it's like for Faunus in Atlas and who's fault that is… but I'm trying to change Atlas for my Daughter's sake.

I look forward to meeting you and learning about your culture.

Whitley Schnee

P.S.: can you assure my daughter's safety? That is my greatest concern.

Whitley and Neon were trying to teach Ersta how to swim in the Yacht's pool, Whitley let her go watching her attempt to swim a few feet before Neon caught her, giving her high praise.

he looked up at Flynt who looked troubled, "Yes?"

Flynt shrugged, "Nothing."

Whitley raised an eyebrow at him.

Flynt sighed, crossing his arms with a frown. "Fine, I'm just not sure what will happen once we get there is all... This feels like a really stupid idea."

Whitley nodded, agreeing with him.

Flynt looked confused, "then why are we doing this?"

Whitley shrugged, "we already stole the Yacht and sent the letters."

He went back to what he was doing.

(please send more requests! and some cover art please!)


	9. Chapter 9

(unedited)

Whitley held his daughter's hand as they walked onto dry land. Flynt and Neon followed close behind, bodies tense and ready to defend their employer/friend and the little girl they grew attached to.

"Hey there!" exclaimed a blonde monkey faunus with an impressive set of abs on display "hey, Neon and Flynt right? We were in the battle of Beacon together."

Whitley watched the three of them greet one another. "Ahem, Who are you exactly?"

"oh! I'm Sun, you must be Whitley. Ghira and Blake are a bit busy right now, so they sent me with this message."

Whitley calmly took the letter and begun to read. Only slightly distracted by Ersta's clinging to his leg, no doubt acting shy due to being around so many people for the first time. Menagerie was a lively place after all.

" _Thank you for Informing me of your visit,_

 _I must say it was quite a surprise to hear that a Schnee of all people would want to visit Menagerie, and I wish to speak to you in person once I get an opportunity._

 _I can not offer you much safety due to your family's reputation, I hope you can understand that, but I have sent Sun wukong and a few willing guards to protect you and your little girl, they should be a fine enough tour guide and protection._

 _Also, my wife and I look forward to meeting your daughter._

 _Ghira Belladonna."_

Whitley looked up finally noticing the stone faced guards. Nodding he looked towards Sun who was trying to interact with Ersta, and was getting little success due to her shy state. He picked her up getting Sun's attention. "so, you're our tour guide I presume?"

Sun scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly "I mean, I guess? I've only been here a handful of times myself."

Flynt raised his eyebrow "why did he send you then?"

Sun shrugged "he doesn't like me."

"ah, well then. I suppose a wander around the Island isn't the worst way to spend the evening. Can you atleast find your way to the Belladonna estate before nightfall?" asked Whitley.

Sun nodded, "yeah, no problem."

Whitley looked at everyone, "well, alright then, let's be off."

The small party started walking inland.

(hey guys! anyone interested in drawing some cover art? and please continue giving me feed back and requests in the reviews!)


	10. Chapter 10

Ersta winded up in Neon's arms, pointing at all the Faunus appendages that catch her attention, sometimes shouting things like "Nene look!" and "What's that?"

Neon would tell her things like "lizard tail", "mouse ears", and "deer horns".

Sometimes Ersta would recognize some appendages and shout out things like "doggy ears!" and such. She pointed at Sun's tail "kitty tail!"

"Monkey tail." Sun corrected.

Ersta shouted her logic, "No! Kitty tail! You have kitty tail like Nene!"

Whitley looked at Sun's tail "despite the color difference, it is hard to tell When you're a two year old."

"kitty tail kitty tail!" Ersta giggled at her victory. Sun decided to let it go for now.

Eventually the small party found themselves walking towards the Belladonna Estate.

"so Sun, what can we expect from the Belladonnas?" Whitley asked wanting to know what he's walking into.

"oh, silent glaring, judgement, taking things the wrong way, moody-ness, but I think that's just with me." Sun chuckled rubbing his neck. "Kali Belladonna is alright though, you want to become friends with her, trust me."

Whitley nodded "I'll- "

"Daddy!" Ersta squirmed out of Neon's arms and ran over to a flower and pointed at it, "What's that?!"

Whitley smiled apologetically towards Sun then he went to squat next to his daughter. "Well, little bean, what do you think it is? What is its features?"

"well, it's pretty."

Whitley nodded "Mhm."

"It's got a green…" Ersta struggled to come up with the word, so she pointed at what she's talking about.

"A stem." Whitley provided, Ersta nodded excitedly.

"yeah! And it's…" her face scrunched up in concentration then she beamed at her father "It's a flower!"

Whitley smiled and proceeded to pet her head, "Good job little bean." she responded by giggling, liking the attention her fox ears were getting. Whitley made a mental note to make sure Ersta was around more plants and animals, This lack of knowledge was troubling.

Kali Belladonna greeted them at the door a few minutes later and they found themselves sitting around a table having tea. Ersta was excited because she was familiar with this and knew what to do.

"would you like one lump of sugar or two?" Kali asked her with a smile.

Ersta held up two fingers "two please!" she giggled at the plopping sound the sugar cubes made. Kali mentally squealed at the adorableness.

"your daughter is so well behaved." she chuckled.

Whitley smiled proudly, "why thank you, she has her moments, like all children do, but she's usually a joy to be around."

The two parents began to talk about their children and the thought of grandchildren, though that was more Kali making plans to make obvious hints to Blake that she wants some.

Needless to say Sun was uncomfortable. He chuckled nervously "heh...say, where is Blake?"

"Oh," Kali smiled apologetically "she left just before everyone arrived. Please forgive her rudeness."

Whitley shook his head "It's perfectly understandable, I wasn't expecting the warmest of welcomes. I wish to thank you again for your hospitality. It means alot to me."

It was Kali's turn to be flustered, though only slightly. "no need to thank me, really."

Whitley made to argue but Ghira entered the room before he could. Grabbing everyone's attention.

He glanced around the room before focusing on Whitley. "so you actually came."

Sun's back and tail straightened, his eyes widening for a moment before narrowing in distaste.

Whitley stood up and placed a hand on his Daughter's head. "Why of course I came. I do try to keep my word when I can help it. I have a feeling you wish to speak with me in private?"

Ghira nodded and moved to the side to let Whitley through. He let Neon, Flynt, and Ersta know he'll be fine through a gesture.

 _Dear Winter,_

 _I do apologize for not writing to you for awhile, I'm sure you have heard of my little trip by now. Rest assured that I am quite safe._

 _Understandably the Chief, Ghira Belladonna, had his suspicions but I did my best to assure him that this adventure is purely for my Daughter and I to obtain knowledge of Faunus culture. He's not a very trusting man, but I digress._

 _Everyone seems to enjoy the Island so far, Mr. Coal and Miss Katt have reunited with a Huntsman named Sun Wukong, who's an interesting character to say the least. And Ersta has never been so shy yet so joyful and curious. I have no doubt she'll have plenty of fun here._

 _Meanwhile I must remain careful and on my guard. I realize that I am the last person who should ever be on this Island, and I have certainly felt unwelcome under some gazes. But I am not yet going to give up. I start learning the culture with Ersta tomorrow. And Perhaps I'll even meet the ever elusive Blake Belladonna? I look forward to meeting Weiss's teammate from her Beacon days._

 _With love, and plans on taking many pictures, Whitley Schnee_

 _Xoxoxo_

 _P.s.: Wish me luck_

"Daddy, can you sing to me?" Ersta asked quietly.

Whitley put down his pen and smiled down at her, "Of Course my little Bean."

He picked her up and brought her back to bed, singing softly.

" Wiegenlied und gute Nacht, in den Himmel Sternen sind hell.

Mögen die silbernen Strahlen des Mondes euch süße Träume bringen.

Schließe deine Augen und ruhe, möge diese Stunden gesegnet werden

"Bis der Himmel ist hell im Morgengrauen, wenn du mit einem Gähnen aufwachst.

Wiegenlied und gute Nacht, du bist die Freude des Vaters.

Ich werde dich vor Schaden schützen, und du wirst in meinen Armen wecken.

Schläfrig, schließe deine Augen, denn ich bin direkt neben dir.

Schutzengel sind nahe, also schlafen ohne Angst.

Wiegenlied und gute Nacht, mit Rosen Bedight.

Lilien über den Kopf, laß dich hinunter in dein Bett.

Wiegenlied und gute Nacht, du bist die Freude des Vaters.

Ich werde dich vor Schaden schützen, und du wirst in meinen Armen wecken.

Wiegenlied, und schlafe fest, mein Schatz schläft.

Auf Blätter weiß wie Sahne, mit einem Kopf voller Träume.

Schläfrig, schließe deine Augen, ich bin direkt neben dir.

Lege dich hin und ruhe, möge dein Schlummer gesegnet werden

Geh schlafen, Kleine, denke an Welpen und Kätzchen.

Geh schlafen, Kleine, denke an Schmetterlinge im Frühling.

Geh schlafen, Kleine, denke an sonnigen, hellen Morgen.

Stille, Liebling, schlafe durch die Nacht,

Schlaf durch die Nacht,

Schlaf durch die Nacht. "

Ersta was asleep by the time Whitley finished his Lullaby, sung in native Atlesian. He tucked her in one last time and kissed her forehead, running his hand through her hair.

[ Song Translation:

Lullaby, and goodnight, in the skies stars are bright.  
May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams.  
Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed.  
'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn.

Lullaby, and goodnight, you are father's delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you.  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear.  
Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight.  
Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed.

Lullaby, and goodnight, you are father's delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.

Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping.  
On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams.  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you.  
Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed.

Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.  
Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night.]

((hey guys sorry for the long wait! please continue to give me feedback and any requests for what you want to see!))


End file.
